BOOlia's Tales of Horrors 3
by Boolia
Summary: Four spooky one-shots. Isabelle and the Monster House- Isabelle moves into a new house...with a personality of it's own! The 7D and the Haunted Mine- The 7D go to a haunted mine! Futurama- The Demon Mask (rated T) Cubert gets a new Halloween mask...that won't come off! Day of the Living ReDeads- All of Hyrule gets invaded by ReDeads. It's up to Link to save the entire kingdom.
1. Animal Crossing

BOOlia's Tales of Horror 3

Isabelle and the Monster House

Isabelle was drowsy. She was on the train, sitting by Rover, going to a new city. Rover was talking to her. She wanted to stay up, and hear Rover's tales to be polite, but she couldn't. Not when the cat had been talking nonstop to her since they left the station.

 _"NEXT STOP: ANIMALVILLE IN FIVE MINUTES!"_ Porter called. " _NEXT STOP: ANIMALVILLE IN FIVE MINUTES!"_ Isabelle awoke with a start. She looked at Rover, who was shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I didn't mean to talk your ear off! No wonder you were sleeping; I bore you to death didn't I?" Isabelle gave him a lame smile.

"Oh, no, no!" She lied. "You didn't bore me at all! I heard everything you said. I find it interesting that you…you…" She tried to think.

"That I did travel commercials back in the day?" She snapped her paws.

"Yeah, that's it!" Rover smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you find it interesting. Other animals found them boring. You made my day by listening and liking it!" Isabelle laughed nervously. "I hope you enjoy Animalville."

"Thanks." Isabelle sat up, and after saying goodbye, went to get her bags, getting ready to leave the train.

Tom Nook was waiting for Isabelle. The raccoon went to her the moment she stepped off of the train. It was twilight out.

"You must be Isabelle." Tom said with a smile. "We've been waiting for you." He looked at Isabelle's suitcase. "Oh, let me help you with that."

"Thanks." Isabelle said, giving him the suitcase.

"Now, follow me, and I'll show your new house choices." Isabelle went with Tom, but something caught her eyes in the bushes. It was a dog, covered in wraps and with yellow eyes.

"Hey, who's that?"

" _Hmmm_?" But by the time Tom looked, the mummy dog was gone. Tom looked back at Isabelle, confused.

"Nothing. I thought I saw someone. Come on; I want to see my new house choices!" Tom went off, dragging the suitcase. Isabelle went after him.

"Here are your choices." Tom told Isabelle when they were surrounded by houses. "I'll stay out here. Tell me what house you want when you're ready." Isabelle nodded, and went into a house.

Isabelle tried each and every house, but one stood out against all of the rest. It was of course empty. But it was nothing that some furniture and decorations won't fix. She went in all of them again to confirm, but her confirmation was clear.

She nodded in a house, liking it. This is the house she wanted.

She was about to go, and tell Tom, when a voice spoke out.

"I wouldn't get this house if I were you." Isabelle screamed, and looked all around.

" _Hello_?" She asked. "Who said that?"

"It was me." Isabelle was now face to face with the mummy dog she had saw earlier. She screamed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lucky."

"I'm Isabelle. You don't seem lucky to me."

"That's the irony of my name. Now, I must caution you. This is not the house that you want to live in." Isabelle was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because this is a monster house."

 _"Monster house_?" Lucky nodded.

"This house is alive and haunted. Animals who moved here previously have all been murdered by it. But, it's your choice. But beware, this also might be your own funeral." He then left. Isabelle stood, not believing what had just happened.

"What a creepy dog." She observed to herself, not believing what had just happened.

 _"Isabelle_?" Tom Nook's voice came from outside. "Have you chosen yet?" Isabelle got back into reality, and went outside.

"So, what house have you decided on?" Tom Nook wanted to know. Isabelle looked at him.

 _"Well_ ," She started. "I wanted this house, but…" She was about to say more when her cell phone went off. Her ringtone was filled with different dog barks. "Oh, hang on." She took out her cellphone, and flipped it over. The caller ID said that it was from Digby, her twin brother. She answered it, putting it against her ear.

"Hi, Digby!" She greeted as if she wasn't scared a moment ago. "Why are you calling?"

"I just called to see how my twin sister is doing." Digby said on the other line.

"Oh, I'm good."

"That's good. So, did you move yet?"

"I did; I just have to pick a house is all." She then thought of something. "Oh Digby, something weird just happened."

"What?"

"I found a house that I want, but, this creepy mummy dog, Lucky told me not to. He said it's a 'monster house', and that it's haunted and alive. Do you think I should buy the house?"

"Well, it's up to you. Don't worry about what that dog had told you; he's probably just scaring you."

"Yeah, probably."

"Well, I have to go now. My break is almost over. _Bye, sis_!"

" _Bye, bro_!" She then hung up. She let out a deep sigh.

 _"So,"_ Spoke the raccoon. "What have you decided on? I can't stay long. It's my nephews first day managing my store; I want to see how they're doing." Isabelle looked at him and pointed to the 'monster house'. She was still unsure about it, but she was willing to try it.

"This house."

"Okay; that'll be 19,800 Bells. If you don't have that much money, I'll have to put you to work until you can pay for it."

"That's okay. I have enough."

"That's good." Isabelle took out her wallet, and gave him the right amount of Bells. "Here." Tom counted it to make sure it was enough. He looked at her.

"Thank you very much. If you ever want decorations, come to my nephews' store."

"Thanks; I will." Tom then left. Isabelle was about to go to the store, when a voice spoke up. It was a kitty on a trike.

"Did you buy the monster house?" She questioned. Isabelle looked at her.

" _What?"_

"The monster house. The house behind you. Did you buy it just now?"

"Yes, I did." Katie then frowned.

"That's not good. You should abandon it before it's too late." Isabelle was confused.

 _"Why?_ What's wrong?"

"Well, I had to beg my mom to buy me a new trike because it swallowed my last one."

"It _swallowed_ it?"

"Yeah, I was just riding it one day near it when I heard noises. I slowed down so I could see where it came from, when suddenly, a carpet shot out like a tongue, pulled it, gulped and swallowed it down, and did one big enormous burp. It would have swallowed up me, but I jumped from my trike just in time."

"That's _horrible_! You must have been so scared." Katie nodded.

"I was. I ran home, crying to my mom."

" _Gosh_ ; you poor kitty. I'm sorry that happened to you, but the house was empty when I entered it. Are you sure it came from this house?" Katie nodded.

"So, if I were you, I'd leave the house while you still can." She then went off when her mother called for dinner, singing to herself.

Isabelle didn't know what to do. That kitty and that dog had told that this house was haunted. Were they right? Maybe she should go to Tom Nook, and ask for a different house. Yeah, that's what she'll do. She was about to go when someone spoke to her.

"I told you not to buy it." She screamed when she saw Lucky in front of her. Where did he come from? "I warned you, and now you must pay the consequences." Isabelle nodded.

"I'm about to give it up."

"You must hurry. It might be too late." Isabelle was puzzled.

"Too late for what?" But, he had vanished just as fast as he had arrived. Isabelle looked all around. " _Hello? Lucky_?" When she didn't see him, she shrugged to herself.

She was about to start for the store when suddenly, something shot out, and wrapped itself around Isabelle's legs. Isabelle yelped, and fell to the ground. She looked at what had grabbed her. Was that a plush carpet? She struggled to get up, but failed.

She saw that the carpet was coming from the , _how_? The house is empty. She pulled and pulled.

 _"HELLPPPP_!" She yipped frantically. " _HELLLLPPPPPP!_ " Someone then took her paw, and pulled her free. The carpet then went back into the house. A snarling sound then could be heard. Isabelle looked at her savior, and saw that it was Lucky.

"Are you alright?" The mummy dog asked her. Isabelle nodded.

"Was that the carpet?" She asked. Lucky nodded.

"I tried to go and leave, but it didn't let me." Lucky nodded again.

"It doesn't want you to. I should've known. That just leaves us with one thing to do." Isabelle was confused.

 _"What_?"

"We need to…" Lucky then whispered in her ear. "destroy it" Isabelle looked at him like he was out of his mind.

 _"What?!_ Des…"" Lucky put his paws over her mouth.

 _"SHHHH_! It'll hear you."

" _What? Who_?" Isabelle then looked around.

"The house."

"The _house?_ " Lucky nodded. Isabelle then laughed.

"That's just _crazy_! You're telling me that this house has a personality of its own, that it is alive?" Lucky nodded again. Isabelle then realized something. " _Oh my gosh_ ; that little kitten wasn't kidding, it _is_ a monster house." Lucky nodded a third time. Isabelle was trying to sort this out. She couldn't believe it. "I just bought a monster house."

"You didn't know."

"But you did, and I bought it anyways."

"That's all in the past now. We need to go inside, and place it in the middle. Luckily, I have a stick of dynamite from my demolition job to throw into it to destroy it once and for all. I'll just have to go to my house and get it. You stay out here. Don't go into the house until I get back, understand?" Isabelle nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but shouldn't we call the police or animal control, or something?" This time, Lucky looked at her like she has lost her mind.

"This isn't an animal; it's a house. And what are the police going to do? Arrest it?" Isabelle looked embarrassed that she ever thought of it. She sighed.

"You're right; it was a stupid idea."

"You just stay in that spot. I'll be back in a few." He then went off. Isabelle stayed put, looking back at the house; it was growling at her. This made Isabelle shiver.

 _Hurry up, Lucky_. She said in her mind.

Lucky then returned with a stick of dynamite and a box of matches to light it.

 _"Okay_." He spoke. "Let's go."

Isabelle nodded. She didn't really want to do this, but felt like she had to. She was about to suggest that Lucky do it himself, but realized that he might need help, for it could be dangerous. She didn't want him to go all alone, so she followed him, despite her fears.

Lucky was surprised that nothing had happened when they got closer and closer to the house. He looked at Isabelle.

"Well, that's queer." He said. "I thought that something would have happened." He looked at the doorknob, and placed his paw on it. Isabelle was shivering. She saw that Lucky was about to open it.

 _"No_!" She yelped. " _Don't do it_!" She shut her eyes tight as he opened it, waiting for something unexpected to happen. But unexpectedly, nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and sighed in relief to see Lucky was okay. They then went in. Inside, they saw a chandelier hung from the ceiling, was on, lamps, chairs, a plush carpet on the floor, picture frames, drawers with a vase of flowers on it, cabinets, and there was a TV on, playing nothing but static. The lights were flickering, and it was dim. The door shut behind them by itself.

"How are all of these here?" Isabelle wanted to know. "I just bought it. Plus, I swear this house was empty when I came in here before." She noticed the TV. "And why is the TV on and playing nothing but static? This, with the dim, flicking lights is creepy. The lights then went out. Isabelle screamed.

 _"Lucky_?" She questioned, panic in her voice. The lights came on again. She sighed in relief. "Oh, good, the lights are on again."

Suddenly, something began to suck them to the middle of the room. Isabelle screamed. All the furniture and decors in the room vanished.

 _"QUICK_!" Lucky shouted over the roar of the strong winds. " _HOLD ONTO SOMETHING_!" Isabelle nodded, and ran to hold onto something. She ran to the door, and held onto the doorknob, trying to open it. It didn't budge.

 _"IT WON'T OPEN_!" She yelled. Lucky held onto one of the TV legs.

"JUST HOLD ONTO THE DOORKNOB, AND DON'T LET GO!" Isabelle nodded, and held on for dear life as the wind picked her up. She screamed and screamed.

She then saw Lucky had let go, and seem to sink into the floor.

" _LUCKY!"_

 _"JUST KEEP HOLDING ON_!" The wind then died down and Isabelle thumped back onto the floor. She let go of the doorknob, and ran to where Lucky got sucked into.

" _LUCKY!"_ She began to cry. What had just happened? She had no idea, but she was scared. She wanted Lucky back, and things to go back to normal.

The wind then picked up again. Isabelle screamed and ran back into the door. But before she could grab the doorknob, the wind lifted her up. She screamed. She thought she was going to be sucked into the floor like Lucky did, but she was sucked into the TV instead.

Lucky came out from the secret paneling that was in the floor. He had found a secret stairway. He got up, and sighed, trying to catch his breath. He stood up, and looked all around.

 _"Isabelle_?" He questioned. " _Isabelle_? Where are you?"

 _"Help me, Lucky_!" Isabelle's voice was faint, but Lucky heard it. _"Help_ _me!_ "

"Where are you?" Lucky asked.

"I don't know, but help me! I think I got sucked into the TV if that makes sense." Lucky looked at the TV.

"Yeah!" He said. "That does make sense Isabelle, _hold on_! I'm going to get help." He tried to go for the door, but the floor seem to rise up. He slid down as if it was a slipping slope, dropping the dynamite onto the floor. He went up again, but the wind picked up again. He fell to his knees again, and the plush carpet disappeared, showing the floor like it was when Isabelle entered for the first time. The wood paneling that looked like razor, sharp teeth jutted out. No matter how much he slid down, he got up, and tried again and again.

 _"I…MUST…GET...OUT_!" He managed to jump over the wood teeth and grabbed the doorknob. The wind blew harder. He opened it as he was being lifted. He quickly went outside, leaving the dynamite, and slammed the door. He fell to the ground as gravity kicked in. He breathed in and out.

As soon as he caught his breath, he jumped to his feet, and ran off. It was now dark outside.

Lucky was about to enter Katrina's Fortune Shop in Main Street when Snake came out. He was happy.

"I see that you're in a chipper mood." Lucky observed. "Your fortune must have been good."

"Oh, yes." Snake told him. "Katrina told me that I had just been accepted in the most elite ninja school in the country."

"Good for you." Snake smiled.

"Thanks." He then left, giddy. He performed an air kick. He resumed on his way. Lucky went into the shop.

 _"Aw_!" Katrina said as soon as Lucky entered. " _Come in, come in_. I'll tell you your fortune."

"Oh, no." Lucky told her. "I'm not here to hear my fortune." Katrina looked confused.

"You're not? Well, what are you here for instead?"

"Rumor has it that you used to hold séances; is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"Do you still have your old Ouija board?" Katrina nodded.

"That is also correct." She was then confused. "Do you wish to have a séance?" Lucky told her about what happened to Isabelle.

 _"Oh, my_." She said after Lucky's story. "And you think spirits have abducted her?" Lucky nodded.

"How else can the house do all of those stuff? It can't have a personality of it's own, can it?" Katrina scratched her chin.

 _"Hmmm_ , you may have a point." She smiled. "Alright, I'll help you. Just let me close up shop, and get the Ouija board. We'll then be on our way." Lucky smiled.

"Okay. Thanks for agreeing to this. Sorry you have to close early for this." The panther smiled.

"No fear. Let's just get your friend back."

After Katrina closed up shop, and got the Ouija board, and some candles and a box of matches, they were on their way.

The two had some trouble getting into the house, for they had to cross some hot coals, dodged some arrows from a bow, and had to dodge some spikes that jutted from the ground. They then entered and went into the house. Katrina wiped her brow. All the furniture and decors were now back in their rightful positions.

 _"Phew_!" She sighed with relief. "I thought we'd never get in." She looked at Lucky. Lucky nodded. Katrina set up the Ouija board.

 _"Okay."_ She said to Lucky. "I must warn you, since I haven't conducted a séance in years, I may be a little rusty."

"That's okay." Lucky told her. "As long as we get Isabelle back; that's all that matters." Katrina nodded in agreement as she lit the candles, put them on the floor, and turned off the light switch. She sat down cross-legged, and held Lucky's paw, who did the same, and the séance began.

"Oh sprits, are you here with us tonight?" She questioned. She and Lucky looked at the Ouija board, where 'yes' was spelled out. Katrina continued.

"We are here tonight spirits for I have someone who wishes to speak with one of you. Will that be okay?" 'Yes' was spelled. Katrina looked at Lucky.

"Okay," She told him. "The spirits are waiting. Ask them your questions."

"Do you have Isabelle in your keeping?" Lucky looked at the board.

'Yes'

"Can you give her back to us?"

'No.'

"Why not?"

"Just ask yes and no questions." Katrina told Lucky. "Don't ask complicated questions that the sprits cannot answer." Lucky nodded, and thought of his next question.

"Do you want to keep her just to make me mad?"

'Yes.' The board said. Lucky grew mad, and growled.

"Do we have to do something to free Isabelle?" Katrina asked.

"Yes." Lucky was confused. How did she know?

"Do we have to go into the TV, and get her out?"

"Yes." Katrina got up then and turned on the lights. She blew out the candles, and looked at Lucky.

"I know what we must do."

"What?"

"We need to go and get some rope."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

Once they were back into the house, (the house did the same thing to them it did before they entered the first time, only a bit more intense) Katrina explained what they were about to do as she tied the rope around her waist.

" _Okay_ ," She began. "I am going to get Isabelle from within the TV. Here is what I want you to do." After she knotted herself, she offered the other end of the rope to Lucky. "I want you to hold this end of the rope, and pull us free when I tug on the rope, alright?" Lucky nodded, and grabbed the rope. "Now, it may be a while, and you may hear me struggle, but don't pull until I pull on the rope, no matter, understand?" Lucky nodded again.

"Good." Katrina lit up another candle, put it on the floor, went to turn off the light switch, and turned to the TV, which was on the same static as before. She turned to Lucky. "Wish me luck, Lucky."

"Good luck." Lucky said. Katrina turned back to the TV, took a deep breath, and slowly went into the TV.

Lucky could hardly believe it. One moment Katina was there, and the next she wasn't. Although Lucky was worried after a while, Lucky kept his promise to the panther, and waited for the tug.

As soon as Lucky felt a tug on the rope, the dog didn't hesitate. He pulled and pulled.

He pulled as hard as he could, and Katrina and Isabelle, covered in slimy goo, flew out and fell onto the floor. Lucky let go of the rope, and ran to Isabelle's and Katrina's side.

"Are you okay?" Lucky wanted to know. Although they both were breathing deeply, Isabelle managed to look at the mummy dog, and nodded. "Good."

"There were two ghost children." Katrina explained. "I had to defeat the boy ghost in a game of chess in order to get your friend back."

"Let's get out of here." Lucky spoke. Isabelle was about to nod, when she thought of something.

"What about the dynamite?" She wanted to know. So much had happened, that Lucky forgot about the dynamite. He picked of the dynamite and the matches from of the floor.

"That might not be a good idea," Katrina stated. "Because there're spirits here, if you blow this house up, they'll just rebuild it. You can try it, but it might be pointless to do so." Lucky and Isabelle nodded. Lucky turned to Isabelle. He offered Isabelle her paw.

"We'll go to Tom Nook, and get you a new house." Isabelle nodded. She then thought of something.

"What about the murders you mentioned that happened here?"

 _"What_? Oh, I lied; there weren't any murders. I just told you that to spook you."

"Oh, well, good. You know what I don't get? Whenever people or animals die in a house previously, why it is considered haunted? I mean, people and animals die every day and anywhere. It's sad, not creepy. So what is up with that?" Lucky shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they think that their ghosts haunt the place."

"I guess." Isabelle screamed as the chandelier was about to fall. They ran out of the house. The chandelier stopped mere inches from the floor, and then went back up again.

Two laughs could be heard. They then appeared. The two ghosts looked similar to Wisp, but smaller, as they were children. The two high-fived.

"I don't think they'll ever come back." The girl ghost said to her best friend.

"I don't think they'll ever come back again." The boy ghost agreed. "It's too bad that I lost that chess game, but at least they're gone. This house will and will always be our hangout."

 _"Yeah_!" And with that, the two high-fived again.

 _"CRISP; WILLOW_!" A third adult ghost scolded.

" _Uh-Oh_!" The girl ghost, Willow said. "We're in trouble now. Here comes Uncle Wisp." Wisp came in before them.

 _"Willow, Crisp_ ," He began. "I am very ashamed of you two. And your parents will be too when I tell them. For the last time, this house is for any animal that comes in and wishes to stay. It isn't your hangout. Understand?"

 _"Yes!"_ The two ghosts said at once, ashamed of themselves.

"Good. Now, let's go apologize to them." And with that, the three all vanished from the house.

Willow and Crisp had apologized to Isabelle at Tom Nook's real estate agency. She was scared when the three ghosts arrived, but calmed down when they said that they were sorry.

Isabelle came to the house again that night after a late dinner at a restaurant. Willow and Crisp both said that she could stay, and that they promised that they wouldn't haunt it again.

When Isabelle entered her bedroom, her bed was gone.

 _"Willow, Crisp_!" She scolded in a firm voice. Her bed then appeared.

 _"Sorry_!" Crisp apologized. Isabelle went into bed.

She was scared of living here at first, especially when the ghosts were haunting this house. But, she was sure that she'll make the best of it, and with the help of everybody else, she'll learn to love her new town and home.


	2. The 7D

The 7D and the Haunted Mine

The 7D were going to a new mine. Happy strummed his guitar and sang, much to Grumpy's dismay.

" _We're going to a new mine_." Happy sang.

" _We're going to see what we can find._

 _All of the gems will be pretty and they'll all shine._

 _Our time there will be so divine_." The seven dwarves arrived at the mine. A sign was in front of it.

" _Oh look, there's a sign_!" He finished. He put his guitar away, and read it with the others.

"Stay away from this mine." Doc read out loud. "For this mine is haunted."

"Why is this mine haunted?" Sleepy wanted to know.

"Well, it says here in the 19th century, there was a landslide. Everyone but one escaped."

" _Aw_!" Happy said with a frown. "How sad!"

"And how does that make it h-h…" Sneezy sneezed. "How does that make the mine haunted?"

"Well, legend has it that the one miner, Wyatt Jones, who had died and his cat Snow, which he brought along with him that day and had also perished, had haunted this place ever since, and still haunts it to this day."

"What nonsense!" Grumpy observed. He headed towards the entrance.

" _Wait_!" Bashful called to him. "You're not going in, are you?" Grumpy looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I? We came to mine in this mine, didn't we?"

"Well yes, but you heard what Doc said. The mine's haunted."

"That's just a story, Bashful. The mine's not haunted, now come on." He turned back around, and headed inside.

" _But…but_ …"

"It'll be fun!" Happy said, going in. "Adventure awaits!" Dopey let out a whistle, and went in with the others.

"You need to lighten up, Bashful." Doc encouraged him. "You need to take risks. Now, let's go and see what he can find." He, too, went in.

" _But…but_ …"

" _Come on_ Bashful; you won't know unless you try!" Bashful sighed.

" _Fine_!" And with that, he, too, went in.

As soon as they stepped in the mine, they saw cobwebs and spiders everywhere. A horde of bats flew out. Bashful shivered, and grabbed Grumpy's hand. Grumpy pushed his arm away.

"This place gives me the creeps." He said. "Maybe we should go." A crow cawed outside of the mine. Bashful screamed. Grumpy rolled his eyes.

"Where are all the gems?" Grumpy asked later when they saw no gems.

"Maybe they're further in." Doc suggested. "Let's go deeper." Sleepy stopped and yawned.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." He said. "One of you get me when you guys find anything."

"Okay, Sleepy." Doc agreed. "Don't go anywhere, though." Sleepy yawned again.

"I won't." He promised. As the other dwarves went on, he went to a wall. He laid by it, yawned, and fell asleep.

Unfortunately, he was sleeping on a trap door. It flipped open, and Sleepy fell in, awaking with a start. He screamed.

" _Sleepy_?" Doc asked, looking at where he once was. The trap door had shut tight, as if a trap door wasn't there.

"What happened?" Sneezy asked.

"I don't know." Doc said. He went over to the exact spot where Sleepy was. "Maybe there's a trap door here."

"Trap door to where?"

"I don't know that ether." He stomped the ground, and stomped all around. The trap door didn't activate. He looked at the others, and shrugged. "This is strange."

"The sign is true." Bashful said. "This place _is_ haunted!" He was about to run out of the mine, when Grumpy held him back.

" _Whoa, there_! You're not going _anywhere_. We just need to look for him." He looked at his friends. "We should all split up and look for him." Doc nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bashful questioned. "What if the ghost strikes again?"

"It won't." Doc told him. "But you're right; we should all buddy up. Bashful, you'll go with Grumpy." He looked at Dopey. "And Dopey will go with Sneezy." Dopey whistled, grabbing Sneezy's hand. "And I'll go with Happy." Shout when you've found him." Sneezy, Dopey, Happy, and Doc left.

"Come on." Grumpy encouraged Bashful. "Let's find Sleepy, and don't whine."

"Okay." Bashful said. He still felt uncertain about the whole mine, but followed Grumpy anyways.

Happy and Doc heard faint lively music.

 _"Hmmm_ , I wonder where that music is coming from." Doc wondered out loud. He saw that Happy was dancing to it.

" _Oooh!_ " Happy squealed. "This music is _jammin'_!" He went towards it, dancing the whole time. Doc was puzzled.

 _"Uh, Happy_ , where're you going?"

"I'm going to where this great music is coming from."

"Uh, I don't think that's wise. Besides, we have Sleepy to find."

"I know. But, maybe the person playing this music knows about his whereabouts. Maybe he or she is friendly. Maybe he or she knows where all the gems are."

"Well, we shouldn't separate. Let's continue on our way." Happy didn't answer. " _Happy?_ " Happy still didn't answer. " _HAPPY!_ " Happy looked back at Doc, still dancing.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Did you say something? I didn't hear you, I was too busy dancing!"

"Happy, come back." But Happy was so in tuned to the music to listen. He tried again. " _Happy?_ " Nothing. _"HAPPPPPYYYYYYY_!" When he still didn't listen, Doc decided to run after him. "Happy!" When he was at the fork in the mines where Happy went, he looked all around. Happy was nowhere to be found. "Happy? Where'd you go?" He went left by the tracks, calling Happy's name over and over again.

Half an hour went by, and Doc was still calling for him. He stopped.

"Oh, Happy, where are you?" He then heard something, rumbling down the tracks. " _What the_ …?" He turned around, and didn't believe at what he saw. A mine car thundered down the tracks, heading right towards Doc! Doc yelled, running away from the car.

Bashful panicked when he heard the scream.

"That sounds like Doc." He observed. He shivered. He looked at Grumpy. "Grumpy, I don't like this. Doc could be screaming because of the ghost." Grumpy groaned in annoyance.

 _"Bashful,_ " He told him. "We went over this. The mine's not haunted. There's no such things as ghosts."

"But didn't Queen Delightful befriend a ghost?"

"Well," He hesitated. Remembering Queen Delightful's ghost friend. "that's different."

"How is it different?" Grumpy hesitated again. Was it? He decided it was, for Bashful's sake.

"It just is, okay?'

"But, what if…" Grumpy narrowed his eyes.

 _"Bashful_!" Bashful sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; there's no ghost." Grumpy smiled.

"That's more like it." Bashful then thought of something else.

"But, then why did Doc scream?" Grumpy shrugged.

"Don't know. It isn't a ghost through. Now come on. We got to continue to look for Sneezy, and maybe find some gems on the way."

"Okay." And with that, the two dwarves continued on their way.

Sneezy sneezed over and over again. He didn't get it. It was like something furry was rubbing against him.

" _Sorry, Dopey_." He apologized. "I don't know why I'm sneezing a lot. Either I'm sneezing because I'm Sneezy, or it must be because something in here is making me…" He was about to sneeze again when he was offered a hankie out of thin air. He grabbed it, thinking it was from Dopey.

"Thanks, Dopey." Dopey looked at him, shaking his head as Sneezy blew his nose. Sneezy was confused.

"You gave me this handkerchief, right Dopey?" Dopey shook his head again. "Then who…?" He did one big sneeze that shook the whole mines. He and Dopey ran as the rocks from the ceiling caved in.

Doc screamed as he fell down due to the shaking. He saw behind him; the car was still heading straight towards him! He looked all around, and rolled off the tracks. The car just missed him. He sighed with relief, wiping his brow. The car thundered off into the distance. He stood up. He went looking for Sleepy and Happy.

As soon as the shaking subsided and stopped, Dopey pushed rocks off of him, He stood up, and dusted himself off. He then looked around. Where was Sneezy? He waited to hear a sneeze, but didn't. He went to the many rocks, and pushed them aside, looking to see if the dwarf was under them.

Dopey was exhausted after pushing the rocks away. He couldn't believe that he didn't find Sneezy. Where was he? Did he run off to safety? If he did, did he make it in time?

Dopey stood up. He decided to look for him, with any luck, he'll find Sleepy as well.

Dopey went only a few feet, whistling as loud as he could, when he his hat floated off his head. He was confused. How was his hat doing that? He went to grab it when the hat floated away from his reach. He tried again with the same result. He tried again, and again. What was happening? He ran after it.

Dopey's hat fell in a rock pile. The dwarf smiled, happy that the chase was over. He went over to the rock pile, and tried to pick it up, but couldn't. He tried again and again. It was like he was playing tug-of-war, who he was playing with, he had no idea. A trap door under him activated, and he fell in. He would've screamed if he could. The trapdoor closed shut. His hat fell onto the ground, next to where he fell.

Doc kept calling Happy's name over and over, hoping to hear his response. He then saw Dopey's hat. He walked up to it and picked it up. Bashful and Grumpy then walked past.

" _Hey;_ it's Doc!" Bashful pointed out. Doc looked at them.

"Oh, hi, you two." He greeted. He showed them the hat. "Look at what I just found laying on this rock pile." Grumpy and Bashful looked at it. Bashful gasped.

"Dopey's hat!" He then looked all around. "Speaking of Dopey; where is he?" Doc shrugged.

"Don't know. Happy's gone too."

"Happy's _gone?_!" Doc nodded. "Sleepy's gone, Dopey's gone." He gasped with realization. He jumped into Grumpy's arms in fright. "I _knew_ it! It's the ghost! It's taking us one by one. It may have taken Sneezy. I don't want to know who its next victim is!" Grumpy groaned.

"For the last time Bashful," He said to him, pushing him onto the ground. Ghosts, with the exception of Queen Delightful's friend, don't exist!" Bashful shivered in fright.

 _"But…but…_ " Grumpy did a loud sigh. He looked at Doc. "Doc. Would you please tell Bashful that ghosts aren't real?"

"I would." Doc told him. "But seeing Queen Delightful's ghost friend tells me differently." Grumpy did another loud groan. "I think Grumpy, you do believe in them, but choose not to for Bashful's sake." Bashful looked at Grumpy.

"Is this true?" He asked. "Are you telling me that ghosts don't exist so I don't have to be scared?"

"No." He told him. "Ghosts don't exist, and that's the truth. Now, quit badgering me about it. I don't want to hear about it ever again!" He then smelled cheese.

"Is that… _cheese_?" He looked around, and his mouth started to water. For there were long tables with all kinds of cheeses on them. Bashful and Doc noticed them too.

"Where did all this cheese come from?" Bashful wondered out loud. "And are they real, or ghost cheeses?" Grumpy looked at him.

"Who _cares?_! As long as these cheeses are here; I'm happy." He raced for the tables, and began devouring the cheeses. "And I'm eating them, so I think they're real."

"He does know his name is Grumpy and not Happy, right?" Bashful asked Doc.

"Uh, I don't think eating all of theses cheeses are healthy, Grumpy." Doc spoke to him. Grumpy pretended he didn't hear.

 _"Huh_? What's that? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. I'm too busy stuffing my face! You can have some too. There's plenty to feed an entire village!"

"No thank you." Grumpy shrugged.

"Suit yourself! More for me then!" He ate and ate.

Bashful looked at Doc who just shrugged. A ghost mouse then scurried on the table.

 _"Hey_!" Grumpy shouted. "I'm eating here!"

"Where did that gh…" Bashful began. He was about to say 'ghost', but didn't want to argue with Grumpy again. "mouse come from?" Bashful asked. Doc shrugged.

"Beats me!" He said. The mouse then took a cheese roll, and rolled it to the ground. The mouse jumped down, and rolled it away.

 _"Hey_!" Grumpy yelled, jumping down, and chasing after the mouse. "Come back with my cheese!" Doc and Bashful chased after him.

"Grumpy, come back!" Doc shouted. "The cheese has been on the ground now; it might make you sick."

" _Yeah!_ " Bashful added. "And I think the cheese has been on the ground for way more then five seconds now!" Grumpy looked back at his friends.

 _"Relax_!" He told him. "I'm not getting the cheese. I'm just going to get rid of the mouse before it comes back."

When they neared a corner, Bashful and Doc caught their breaths and looked around. Grumpy and the mouse were nowhere in sight. Bashful shivered all over.

 _"Oh-no_!"" He said. "The ghosts took Grumpy, probably the others as well." He jumped in Doc's arms. "I don't want to be next!"

"Don't worry, Bashful." Doc told him. "It'll be all right. The ghosts won't get you as long as we're together."

"Really?" Doc smiled.

 _"Yeah_ , really. I won't let them. You'll have to trust me on this."

"Well, okay, I guess."

"Great, now let's go find Grumpy and the others." They were about to go when they heard the Bing-Bong Bell. Bashful got excited.

"The Bing-Bong Bell!" He said. He ushered to Doc to follow him. "Come on, Doc! The princess needs us!" Doc ran to him.

 _"WAIT_!" He called, stopping him. Bashful looked at him.

"What is it?" He wanted to know.

"I'm not sure that's the Bing-Bong Bell. We're far from the castle. We won't be able to hear it from in here."

"You may be right, but what if you're wrong? The princess might be in danger. We got to go!" And with that, he went off. Doc ran after him.

" _BASHFUL; WAIT_!"

Doc then heard Bashful scream when he turned a corner.

 _"BASHFUL_!" When he, too, neared the corner, he looked all around. Bashful was nowhere in sight. _"Bashful_?" He walked on. "Bashful; where did you go? Bashful!"

He then saw something shiny on the floor. _Hmmm, wonder what that is_. He went to it, and picked it up. He couldn't believe it. In his hand was a single gem. Where did it come from? Are there more? He looked all around, walking on to see if he could find any more, hoping he'll find his friends on the way.

When he was walking on some more railroad tracks, he heard rumbling. He turned around, and gasped. The same or another mine car was headed towards him. He screamed, running away.

He ran and ran. He looked down, and gulped. He was way high up.

 _'Don't look down, Doc'_ he told himself.

The mine car sped up, and bumped into him. Doc flew back, and landed in the cart. He looked down as he lost hold of the gem, and saw it falling to the ground down below.

Oh well. His friends are much more precious to him then thousands of those gems. He wondered where they were. The mine car made him fall back on his butt.

He was about to stand up again when he saw that he was headed towards a tunnel. It was too dark for him to see what laid beyond it. He stood up, only to be knocked down moments later. Only this time, he was knocked unconscious.

"Is he waking up?" Bashful asked. Doc's eyes fluttered.

"Yeah." Grumpy told him. "He's waking up." Doc opened his eyes to see his friends looking down at him. He stood up, and looked all around.

"Where are we?" He questioned out loud. He could see gems everywhere.

"We're somewhere deep within the mine." Sneezy told him.

"Apparently, we haven't checked here yet." Happy added. "It's a gem _goldmine_ in here!"

"How did we get here?"

"Oh, you remember that ghost, Wyatt Jones, and his cat, haunting this place? They led us all here."

"I'm sorry if I scared you and your friends." A voice spoke. Doc looked at who was talking and gasped. It was a short dwarf with a black beard, only he was transparent. It was the ghost! "but I was only trying to show you where all of these gems were."

"There's still one thing I'd like to know." Grumpy said. He looked at Sneezy. The ghost cat, Snow, was cuddling by his feet.

"Sneezy, I don't know if people with cat allergies can be allergic to ghost cats, but, if that's the case, why do you sneeze around Snow?"

"That's easy!" Happy said. "That's because he's Sneezy."

"That's true I guess." Sneezy agreed, petting the cat. He then sneezed as if to prove his point. "I'm always sneezing."

"I guess I should've known that." Sneezy petted the cat again. "Snow and I have become the best of friends. He's the one who led me here." Snow purred. Doc stood up, and looked all around.

" _Wow!_ This will get us a lot of money." He looked at Wyatt. " _Thanks, Wyatt!"_ Wyatt smiled back.

"No problem." He said. "Snow and I have lived here alone for years since this mine has been abandoned, but we were so glad when we saw you guys, weren't we, Snow?" Snow mewed. Doc looked at his friends.

"So, have you men mined this place yet?"

 _"Nope_!" Happy replied. "We waited for you so we could all mine together like a team!" Sneezy nodded his head with a stretch and a yawn.

"I had a good nap in while waiting for all of us to be here." Doc smiled at Sleepy.

"I'm glad you had a nice nap" He saw Sleepy yawn. "But, stay awake. We have a lot of work to do." He took out his pickaxe. "Now, come on men. High-ho!" The dwarves all took out and lifted their own pickaxes in the air.

 _"High-ho_!" They all said at once. And with that, they all went to work.

"I'll go get a wheelbarrow to hold all of the gems." Wyatt told them. He went to fetch the wheelbarrow, leaving Snow to watch.

They took the rest of the day at the mine. They had their lunch there, chatting with their new friend.

They were now outside of the mine, about to go. It was twilight out. Snow and Wyatt were with them.

"Well, thanks again for letting us mine here, and showing us where all the gems were." Doc thanked Wyatt again. "If it weren't for you, we'd probably given up, and went to another mine."

"No problem." Wyatt said. "Thanks for coming here, and giving this mine a second chance."

"I'm glad we came, too. I'm sorry what happened to you and Snow."

"I'm sorry too, but that's life. I miss all of my friends, but I'm grateful I made new ones." Sneezy knelt down, and rubbed Snow between his ears.

"Well you be a good kitty, Snow." Snow answered with a meow. Sneezy stood up.

'We'll come back and visit." Doc promised. "But until then, _goodbye!_ Have a good afterlife!"

 _"Bye_!" The dwarves all said. Dopey whistled.

 _"Goodbye, my friends_!" Wyatt called after them as they left with the wheelbarrow of gems.

Doc was happy that they found lots of gems that'll make them a lot of cash, but was also glad that he made a friend, who will be priceless, and he bet his friends would agree.


	3. Legend of Zelda

Day of the Living ReDeads

 **Note: This is set in an alternate universe. Tetra and Zelda are different people (I think I heard that they were the same before, but I forgot I think. Sorry about that.) This is set in the adult timeline.**

 _"_ Well, Mom," Tetra said to her mom's grave. She was visiting her at the gravesite that she was buried at. Her entire pirate crew was there with her. "my pirate crew and I found buried treasure today on a deserted island. Well, that's all I have to say Mom, I got more treasures to find. I know I'll make you proud!" She looked at her crewmates. " _Okay, crew_ , let's go back on the ship. We have a long way to go." Her crewmates nodded. They were about to go, when they heard a deafening screaming sound. The pirates all plugged their ears.

"Did you hear that awful sound?" Gonzo asked, as they all unplugged their ears.

"Probably some kid trying to scare us." Tetra said.

"Yeah, but that loud?"

"Well, kids can get pretty loud when they want to. Now, come on." She and the other crew left. Gonzo stayed put, unsure if the sound came from a kid screaming. " _Gonzo!"_

 _"Comin'_!" Gonzo said, and went after his captain and crewmates.

Suddenly, Zuko saw a ReDead coming their way.

 _"Tetra!_ " He said, pointing at it. "A ReDead, coming this way!" Tetra looked at it, and gasped. She took out her sword and ran towards it.

"Are you sure fighting in a graveyard is respectful, miss?" Nudge wanted to know.

 _"Nudge_!" She said, fighting the ReDead. "I don't think the ReDead cares if its disrespectful or not. This ReDead is an enemy, and must be stopped no matter what." She stabbed the ReDead and it fell down to the ground. "There, I think I got it." Suddenly, they saw more ReDeads on the hill under the horizon, moaning, groaning, and coming their way." The crew gasped.

"More of them are coming our way!" Zuko observed. Tetra looked determined.

"Help me fend them off!" She ran to a ReDead and began fighting it.

 _"Right!"_ Her crew all agreed at the same time, and took out their swords. They all ran up to them and fought them one by one.

They fought and fought for ten minutes, and more kept coming!

"It's no use!" Niko said. "There's too many of them."

"Just keep fighting!" Tetra ordered.

 _"Yes, miss_!" The crew all said at once, and kept fighting.

 _"Tetra_?" Nudge asked ten minutes later when they were still fighting. "I think we should stop now. More and more keep coming every second."

"Keep fighting, you babies!" She demanded.

 _"Yes, Miss_!" The crew all groaned, and kept on with the fight.

Ten more minutes went by, and they were still at it. Every pirate was tired, even Tetra.

 _"Okay_." She told her crew, running away. "Retreat to the ship!" Her shipmates put their swords away, and ran after her. The ReDeads went after them.

They all got on the ship, and Gonzo steered away from the dock. The pirates saw the ReDeads on the dock. All of them did loud screechs and let out their battle cries. All of the pirates were panting heavily as they watched them disappear in the distance.

"That was _nuts_!" Zuko said. "I never saw so many ReDeads in my life!"

"Yeah, me either." Tetra agreed. She looked at her crewmembers. "Let's continue on our way then, get that treasure."

 _"Yeah_!" Her crew all agreed. Nudge looked all around. He didn't see any signs of Niko.

"Where's Niko?" He asked. "Did he come aboard?" The pirates started looking around.

 _"Niko_!" Tetra called. "Niko; where are you?" Gonzo then gasped.

"There!" He said, pointing to where they fought the ReDeads. They all looked at where he was pointing and gasped. There was Niko; a ReDead was chasing him as he screamed.

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME_!" He shouted. He then tripped over his shoelaces. He looked at the ReDead, heading towards him, screeching loudly. Niko was petrified with fear. " _NOOOOOOOOO_!" Tetra took out her sword.

 _"Tetra_?" Nudge asked her. "What are you doing?" Tetra ran and jumped off the ship on land. Niko gasped when the ReDead jumped on him, and began to drain him life energy. " _TETRA_!" She ran towards the scared pirate and the ReDead.

"Don't worry, Niko." She told him. "I'll protect you!" She whacked the ReDead off with her sword. She fought with the ReDead as Niko watched. "Get back to the ship." Niko tried to get up, but when he did, sheer pain shot through his leg.

"I can't!" He said. "My legs are broken." Tetra groaned and looked back at the ship. "Somebody help him."

 _"Right_!" Nudge said. He jumped to the landing and went to help his injured comrade. Tetra fought the oncoming ReDead and its friends.

Moments later, the ReDeads seemed to give up and retreated.

"That's right!" Tetra called after them. "You better run; you just witnessed the unstoppable might of Tetra!" She blew on her hair for dramatic effect. She put her sword away, and went to check on Niko. "How's the leg?"

"Still hurts." Niko said. He tried to lift it again. "Really bad."

"Don't lift it." Nudge told him.

"He's right." Tetra agreed. "It needs to heal." She looked back at the ship. "Steer it this way, Gonzo, and lower the gang plank." Nudge and Tetra lifted Niko, and went to the dock.

Once in the cabin on the ship, Nudge and Tetra slowly placed Niko in a bunk in the barracks.

"You just rest now." Nudge told Niko.

"Thanks." Niko thanked him. Tetra looked at Nudge. "Nudge, you perform all of Niko's duties as well as your own until he is all better." Nudge saluted.

"It'll be my pleasure, miss." Tetra looked back at Niko.

"You just focused on getting better Niko, meanwhile I'll make it my mission to see that those ReDeads pay for hurting you."

"Can't you believe this?" Zelda asked, showing Link the newsletter. They were at a table in a diner. "Another ReDead attack. Those ReDeads are terrorizing all of Hyrule." Link put down his milk, and read the article on Niko.

" _Hey!"_ He said. "I know him! Niko helped me on my training when I was on his pirate ship when I was a boy on a quest to save my sister."

"Something must be done. Another tragedy like this can't happen again."

"I agree." Link agreed, taking another swig of milk. He put it down, revealing a milk mustache. He wiped his face with a napkin. "Something has to be done."

"A hero has to step up."

"A hero has to step up."

"A hero all in green."

"A hero all in green."

"A hero who enjoys milk."

"A hero who enjoys milk."

"I'm taking about you, Link." Link looked at Zelda.

"Well, _excuuuuuusssse_ me, princess. I can't read your mind, but I will save all of Hyrule. Have no fear." Zelda smiled.

"I know you will." Link smiled back. Something in her pocket started to glow. Zelda took out her gossip stone. "I'm sorry, but I got to take this." Link ate his bread and drank the rest of his milk.

Zelda stood up after she put her phone away.

"Where are you going, Princess?" He wanted to know. Zelda looked at him.

"Sorry," She said. "I got to go. See you later." She then left.

"See you later!" Link watched her go, and then continued with his pottage.

Minutes later, he heard a scream, Zelda's scream.

" _Oh my gosh_!" A man cried. "A ReDead is chasing the Princess!" Link stood up immediately, and went to the window where the man, and a bunch of other people were gathered. He saw what the other people saw. Zelda was running away from the ReDead.

Link knew what he had to do now. He ran outside, taking out his sword. The people in the diner watched from the windows.

"I'll save you, Princess!" Link said, and fought with the ReDead. "You just stay back." Zelda took a few steps back, and watched her hero's fight with the ReDead.

Link was so busy fighting with the ReDead, that he didn't see one behind him. Zelda did through.

 _"Link, look out!"_ She warned. Link knocked the other ReDead to the concrete, then turned to the other ReDead, and began fighting it.

Link picked up the ReDead when he knocked it down, and threw it at the other ReDead, both falling to the ground.

The ReDeads got up, moaned loudly at Link, and they left. Cheers could be heard from the diner. Zelda cheered too, applauding. She went to her hero.

"I knew you'd save me, Link." Zelda said.

"I knew it, too." Link said as well. "I'm the hero that wears all green, and loves to drink milk after all." Zelda chuckled.

"Yes, you are." She began to leave. Link went after her.

"I think I better come with you." Zelda was about to refuse, but decided against it, remembering the previous attacks. She turned to Link, smiling.

"I think you better, too." And with that, Link and Zelda walked off.

 _"LINK_!" The manager of the diner called after him. " _I'LL SAVE YOUR FOOD FOR YOU_!" Link waved at him.

" _SOUNDS GOOD, ROBBIE!"_

On their way, Zelda looked at the long abandoned house across the way.

"That house hasn't been used in years." She said. "It's sad. If no one's going to use it, why don't they tear it down?" Link looed at the house too, and shrugged.

"Beats me." He stated. They continued onwards.

After Link dropped off Zelda at her castle, he went back to the diner.

When he was back in the diner's parking lot, he saw a little boy run after his ball.

 _"Donald, be careful!"_ Donald's mom warned him.

"I will, mommy." Donald promised, kneeling by a horse-drawn wagon where his ball had rolled under the wagon. "I'm just going to get my ball." He reached out for it underneath. Unknown to him, a ReDead crept up and was waiting, Donald's mom and the others gasped. The horse whinnied in fright, rearing.

 _"DONALD_!" Donald picked up his ball.

 _"Got it_! I got it, mother!" He stood up. He was about to go when he heard the ReDead. He screamed in fright, dropping the ball.

 _"MOMMY_!" The ReDead was about to lunge at him when Link jumped between him, and the ReDead, his sword drawn.

"I got you, kid!" Link fought and fought the ReDead. Donald ran to his mother and hugged her tight. His mom hugged him back, and the two watched the fight with everybody else from the diner.

After Link defeated the ReDead, he caught his breath, and went to get Donald's ball. He went to Donald and his mom, and offered the ball to the child.

"Here, kid." He said. Donald and his mom looked at him. "I believe this is yours." Donald grabbed it out of his hands.

"Thanks." Donald thanked him. Link smiled.

"No problem." Link went back to the diner to finish his meal.

As soon as Link stepped back outside, he heard people screaming for their lives. He looked all around him and saw people being chased by ReDeads. Link sighed and took out his sword.

" _Not again_!" He ran to the ReDeads and fought them one by one.

He fought and fought as hard as he could. Suddenly, the ReDead he was currently fighting slapped him to the ground. His sword dropped away from him. He looked at it. He was about to get it when the ReDead roared at him. Link held up his hands in defense.

" _All right; all right_!" He said to it. He wasn't going to give up though; he had to get his sword back. He went to try again. The zombie-like monster roared at him. It was about to attack, but screamed in pain instead. Link looked who had made the monster scream, and who his savor was. He couldn't believe it. Tetra has stabbed it in the back. The ReDead fell to the ground. Link looked at his savor.

 _"Tetra_?" Link asked. "Is that you?"

 _"Yeah, yeah_!" Tetra said. "It's me, now, grab your sword. There are still ReDeads to defeat." Link went back into reality.

 _"Oh, right, right_." He grabbed his sword and fought more ReDeads. Tetra did too.

Link then saw the other pirates on Tetra's crew fighting with them. All except Niko and Nudge.

"Where's Niko and Nudge?" He wanted to know as they were fighting. "Are they still a part of your crew?" He then remembered Niko's attack. Niko's leg's still broken?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I read about it in the paper."

"Yeah. Nudge's watching him on the ship."

"Oh; that's good. I hope he recovers, and is back on his feet in no time!" Tetra smiled.

"I hope that too."

They pushed the ReDeads to the ground, and more were coming!

"It's no use." Link said. "They're just too many."

"What do you suggest we do?" Tetra wanted to know.

 _"RUN_!" Link began running off.

" _Run_?" Tetra shook her head in disbelief. "Oh Link, have you forgotten your training?" She thought about this, and then looked at the other pirates.

"Let's run after him." Her men looked at her like she had lost it. Tetra sighed. " _NOW_!" Her comrades didn't hesitate; they ran after Link. Tetra ran after them.

Link and the pirates passed the empty house as they were still being chased by the ReDeads.

 _"Quick!"_ Link shouted to the pirates. "Get into the house." Tetra looked at Link in confusion. Link didn't respond; he just ran to open the door. Tetra urged the others.

" _Come on!"_ She told them. "We do what he says." The pirates were confused again.

"But, _you_ are the captain, Miss Tetra." Gonzo said.

"And I say that we listen to Link." She ran to the house. So did the others.

Link held the door open as Tetra, and the pirates all ran in. After they were in, Link went in and shut the door on a ReDead that tried to go in.

"Get the chair!" Link ordered when he saw a chair in the corner of the room. Tetra and the pirates nodded, and pushed the chair to the door, making it hard for the ReDeads to come in.

"That won't hold them out for long." Link said. "It'll hopefully give us enough time to think of what to do next."

"Why are all the ReDeads ganging up on us like this?" Zuko asked. "It is Ganon's doing?" Link sat down to catch his breath. So did Tetra and her crew.

"Could be." Link said. He then saw a little boy shivering under the stairs. He stood up, and went other to him. Why, hello there. How did you get in here? Are you lost?" He noticed that it was Donald holding the ball in his hands. The pirates looked at Donald as well. Link smiled. " _Donald_!" He looked all around. "Where is your mom?"

"I don't know." Donald replied. "I lost her running away from those monsters. I ran in here to hide."

"If you came in here to hide from them," Tetra started. She was now over by them. "why didn't you put something against the door like we did to block them from entering?"

"I was scared." Tetra put her hands on her hips. Looking mad.

 _"Foolish_ boy!" Tetra's shout startled the boy. "Don't you realize those ReDeads might've gotten in and killed you! You should've blocked the door."

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking."

"Wasn't thinking was _right_! You're lucky that we came along."

 _"Tetra_!" Link scolded her. _"Stop it!_ It doesn't matter; as long as the boy's safe, right?" Tetra sighed.

Something then glowed in Link's pocket. Link took out the pirate's stone. He answered it.

 _"Link_!" A voice spoke from the stone. Link recognized it as Aryll, his little sister.

"What do you want, Aryll?" Link asked.

"We know about the ReDeads from the news. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Aryll. Me and a few other people are hiding in an abandoned house. How's Grandma?"

"She's good."

"That's good. I'm glad that you two are on Outset Island, and not here. Since Grandma is getting slower, the ReDeads would get her for sure."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're not here ether. Be careful." Link smiled. "You know I will." The call ended, and Link put the stone back in his pocket.

There was a knock from the door, then pounding. Link took out his sword, and headed for the door.

 _"Be careful!"_ Tetra warned. "Don't let the ReDeads come in here."

 _"HELP_!" Link's eyes widened, recognizing Zelda's shout. " _HELP! LET US IN_!"

 _"Hold on, Princess_!" Link said. "I'll let you in." Link opened the door. He was surprised that her father was there as well. "Come in, and hurry!" Zelda and her dad went in. Link shut the door on a ReDead's hand, The ReDead screamed. Link opened the door a little to let the ReDead withdraw its hand. He shut it again quickly. He looked at the two newcomers.

" _Zelda!_ Why are you and your father here?"

"Zelda and I were running away from the ReDeads." Zelda's father spoke. "Zelda saw this house. She knew it was abandoned, so she knew that whomever is here is hiding from them, but we didn't know it was you. Now we'll be protected." Zelda looked at the pirates.

"Are you all Link's friends?" The pirates all nodded. Zelda smiled. "I'm Princess Zel…" Tetra bowed at her as well as the other pirates.

"We know who you are. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tetra and this is my pirate crew." Zelda then looked at the boy.

"You're the boy from the diner." She then looked all around. "Where's your mom?" Donald frowned.

"I lost her." Zelda looked back at him, feeling sympathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'll be reunited with her soon I'm sure." Donald wasn't so sure.

"I hope so."

"We can't stay here." Link stated. "We have to go on with our lives."

"And what do you suppose we do?" Tetra questioned. "There's too many to fight."

"So, we got to think." Link thought about this. So did the others. The ReDeads outside all screamed.

"Ugh!" Tetra complained. "Their screams are deafening; I can't focus! If only we can stop them long enough to think." Link snapped his fingers as an idea came into his mind.

"That's it!" Everybody looked at him.

"What?" They wanted to know at the same time.

"The Sun's Song. ReDeads freeze up temporarily whenever it's played. If all the ReDeads can freeze at once, we might have a chance to defeat them."

"How are you going to do that?" Tetra asked.

"We can get Beedle to do it in his airshop," Zelda spoke. "If we can fly it all throughout Hyrule, we can freeze them all at once."

"And then people nearby can maybe burn them with fire arrows and such."

"But in order for them to do that, they have to know how." Tetra pointed out.

"Maybe someone else can play the Sun's Song while I shoot fire arrows at them."

"Okay," Zelda said, clapping her hands, looking at them all. "Who, besides Link, knows The Sun's Song?" No one uttered a word.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach someone." Zelda turned to him.

"You can teach me. It is a lovely melody, and I'm interested to learn."

"Or we can have a recording of the music playing if you don't learn it fast enough." Tetra suggested.

"Tetra's right, Princess," Link told her. "Even if you do learn really fast, it'll be a long ride. You might get tired. I will teach you later though when we have more time if you're still interested. Or we can find Guru-Guru, and ask him to play it." They then headed for the door to leave.

"You're leaving?" Donald asked in a worried tone. Link went over and put a hand on the frightened child's shoulder.

"I have to." He said to him. "In order to save all of humanity, heroes have to make sacrifices."

"I guess."

"You however, will have to stay behind. It's dangerous out there; I don't want you getting hurt." Donald's eyes widened.

 _"Stay behind_? All by myself, with all of those nasty ReDeads out there."

"You won't be alone. Tetra will be here." Tetra looked at Link, confused.

 _"What_?" She asked.

"She and the pirates will all stay with you."

"You mean I have to babysit a kid?" Link looked at her.

"Someone will have to look after him."

"But, but, I have to get the video up for you."

"I'll call you if I need help."

 _"But_ …" Link arched an eyebrow.

 _"Tetra!"_ Tetra sighed.

" _Fine!"_

"Don't worry, Miss. Tetra," Donald said to her. "I promise I'll be the best kid you ever babysat!" He saluted her. Tetra just groaned.

 _"Alright,"_ Link said. "Let's go." He took out his bow and fire arrows. He, Zelda, and Zelda's father went to the door.

 _"Be careful_!" Donald called. Link waved to him.

"I will, kid."

As soon as they left, Tetra turned to Donald.

"So, kid," She began. "What do you want to do? We can't do much because of the ReDeads.

"I don't know." Donald stated. Zuko went to a corner of the room, and urges him to toss the ball.

 _"Come on_ , bounce the ball towards me! We can play catch." Donald nodded, and tossed the ball at him. Zuko caught it, and bounces it back.

"Be careful!" Tetra warned. "Make sure the ball stays inside, and don't break anything."

"We won't!" Zuko said to her. "We'll be careful." The other pirates joined in, and they all formed a circle, bouncing the ball to each other. Tetra sat down, and watched.

" _Hey, Tetra_ ," Donald spoke a few minutes later. "Why don't you join us?"

" _Yeah, Miss Tetra_!" Gonzo added. "Why don't you?"

"I don't know." Tetra said. "I'd rather just sit here, and watch." Donald and the pirates were disappointed.

" _Aw, come on_!" They all said at the same time.

"You don't have any thing better to do, do you?" Donald added with the ball. "If you don't, why don't you?" Tetra looked at all the pirates, then at the boy. She sighed.

" _Alright_." The pirates and Donald cheered, and they played with Tetra.

" _Alright,"_ Link said. He, Zelda, and Zelda's father were in Beadle's airshop as Beedle piloted it. They all wore headphones to block out all of the ReDeads' shrieks. He outstretched his hand, "Let's do this."

" _Yeah!_ " The others agreed, putting their hands on top of his.

"1, 2 _, 3_!" On '3', they all withdrew their hands and Guru-Guru began to play the Sun's Song on his phonograph. One by one, the ReDeads down below froze. Link fired his fire arrow at them, incinerating them into ashes.

"This is fun!" Tetra observed. "I never had this much fun since I was a little girl."

"Well," Zuko spoke. "you had to mature fast in order to lead us when your mom died."

"Yeah; I guess I forgot to have fun."

Tetra was having too much fun that the next time she had the ball, she bounced it too hard that it bounced high, and sailed through the boarded up window, breaking the boards, and shattering the glass.

 _"Oops_!" Zuko observed. "This is bad."

"Tetra narrowed her eyes.

"This is why we need to be careful!" Tetra scolded.

 _"My ball_!" Donald shouted, eyes wide. He ran to the broken window. He was about to go out when Tetra stopped him, pulling him to the floor.

 _"Whoa_ , what are you doing?" Donald looked at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting my ball back."

"Your ball's gone, kid. It's too dangerous to go out there. You'll get killed."

" _But, but_ …" He and the others looked out. A ReDead picked it up, examined it, and bounced it to another ReDead. The ReDead bounced it back, and the two started playing with it. Other ReDeads joined in playing with the ball. They all let out cries of joy.

"Looks like the ReDeads are enjoying your ball, Donald." Gonzo observed.

"But, it's my ball." Donald protested. "Mom got it for me on my last birthday."

"Suck it up, kid. It's their ball now."

They then heard The Sun's Song minutes later. Donald perked up.

 _"Hey_!" He spoke. "The Sun's Song! Link must be here." They then saw the ReDeads freeze up. Arrows were thrown at them, and they burst into flames, and turned into ashes. "Hey look, the ReDeads froze and burned to ashes!"

"I know that, kid. I can see; I'm not blind."

It was nighttime when Link and the crew came back into the house. They have come back with Donald's mom. Tetra and the others were sleeping, Donald cuddled next to Tetra.

 _"Aw_ ," Donald's mom awed. "They look so cute sleeping together. I'd hate to wake them. Hearing her, Donald woke up, and looked at his mom. He beamed and raced to her.

 _"MOMMY_!" Donald cried. His mom and Donald hugged each other.

 _"Shhh_!" His mom shushed him. "You'll wake the dead."

"And we just got rid of that mess." Link put in. Everybody laughed and laughed.

"I missed you, Mom." Donald said.

"I missed you, too." His mom said. She looked at Link. "Thank you for keeping my son safe and sound."

 _"No problem_!" Link said. "But really it was all of us. Tetra and the others babysat him. We're just glad that we got to him before the ReDeads did."

The next day, Link got a medal from Zelda's father for getting rid of the ReDeads. When Zelda's father placed the medal around Link's neck, everyone cheered and cheered. Everyone was there, even Niko, who was in crutches. Donald was there, holding onto his ball that he got back. Everything went back to normal.

 _"Curses_!" Ganondorf cursed in his castle, pounding the arm of his throne in frustration. "No matter what I do, that Link always gets the best of me."

"Well sir, if you don't give up," Vaati, his henchman, pointed out. "One day, you may win."

"Yes, Vaati _, someday. Someday_ I will defeat Link, and all of Hyrule will be mine!" And with that, he, with Vatti joining in, laughed evilly.


	4. Futurama

The Demon Mask

Cubert looked for his friend, Dwight, in the school cafeteria, carrying his tray of food. Dwight waved him over. All of the windows had Halloween stickers and holograms on them.

" _Cubert_!" He shouted in his Jamaican accent. " _Yo, over here_!" Seeing his friend, Cubert smiled, and went over to the table he was sitting at. Suddenly, he tripped and fell to the floor, his face in his spaghetti. Every kid in the cafeteria oohed and awed at this, some laughed. Cubert got up, and wiped sauce and noodles away. He heard laughter again, and a boy and his friends. He scowled at the one boy.

" _Hey, spaghetti face_!" The boy said. "Have a nice fall in Fall?" He and the other boy laughed as Cubert took his tray to the table where Dwight was.

"You alright?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah." Cubert answered. "But I'm getting tired of Randy Brandy. That kid is such a creep." He then wiped at his eye. "Ugh! That idiot made me have spaghetti sauce in my eye."

"Yeah," Dwight agreed, about Randy being a creep. "But you can't let him get to you." And with that, the boys ate their food.

Cubert went to wait for the bus after school. He waited…and waited. He looked at his watch. He was supposed to leave ten minutes ago. Where was that bus? He looked around. He didn't see any of the kids on his bus. Did he miss it? He waited some more. Buses started to fly off.

Fifteen minutes went by, and still no sign of his bus. He sighed. He was about to go to the office to ask for a ride home, when he saw the Planet Express ship. It landed on the ground, and Leela came out.

" _Leela_!" Cubert said, going to her. "What are you doing here?"

"To pick you up." She told him. "We just came back from a delivery, and your dad called. He said you missed the bus." Cubert was confused.

"I was only a minute late." Leela shrugged.

"Oh, and Dwight is at headquarters. Now, come on." He went with Leela on the ship. Fry, Bender, and Amy were there. They all waved to him and said their hellos.

" _Hello, short-stuff_!" Bender said with a laugh. "You missed your bus, and your Jamaican friend is at HQ."

" _I know!"_ Cubert said, a bit irritated. "I just don't know why. I was only a minute late."

"Yeah, a minute too late!" He laughed again.

" _Bender_!" Amy scolded him. "Leave the boy alone; he's stressed enough as it is."

"How do you know he's stressed, Amy?"

"I can just tell."

Cubert sighed, and sat down. He smiled at Amy.

"Thanks, Amy." He told her. Amy smiled back.

"No problem!"

They all arrived, and sure enough, there was Dwight. Professor Farnsworth and Hermes were there also.

"Hey, Dwight." Cubert greeted him.

"Hey, Cubert." Dwight greeted back. "How was the dentist? You didn't tell me you had to go to the dentist." Cubert was confused.

" _Dentist?_ I didn't go to the dentist."

"Randy told that to our bus driver." Cubert scowled, made a fist, and tightened it.

" _Randy!"_

" _Okay_ ," The Professor began. "You boys go to a separate room to study. We have a meeting." Cubert looked at his father.

"Sure, Dad." The kids went off.

"So, you didn't have the dentist?" Dwight wanted to know as they went to the TV room.

"No, I did not." Cubert told him. "Randy just told the bus driver that so I'd miss the bus. I can't believe you believed that jerk."

"I can't believe I did, either." Cubert took off his backpack from his back. "Let's forget about Randy. We got to start studying. We have a big test tomorrow."

" _Right_." Dwight agreed, taking off his backpack. The two unzipped them. Dwight took out his Ipad 20 to study with. Cubert's eyes bulged and he screamed. Dwight ran over to his friend.

" _What?_ " He wanted to know. "Why did you just scream right now?" Cubert picked something out from the tail out of his backpack. He showed it to Dwight. Dwight looked at it. It was a dead rat. He put on a disgusted face. "Ick' that's nasty! Who put a dead rat in your backpack?"

"The same person who put three alive rats inside as well." Dwight was confused. He then figured out who it was and clenched his fist. " _Randy!_ This has his name written all over this."

" _What_?" Suddenly, three live rats leapt out. They scurried out of the room.

" _GET THEM_!" Cubert yelled.

" _Right_!" The two boys leapt to their feet, and ran after the rats.

Professor Farnsworth was lecturing the Planet Express crew when the rats scurried into the room. Everyone screamed.

" _A RAT_!" Fry shrieked. "AND HIS RAT BUDDIES!" Bender tried to stomp them.

"Come here, you filthy rats!" He yelled. "Come here and meet your fates!"

" _Bender_!" Leela said to him. "These aren't ants; you just can't stomp on them."

" _Quiet, Leela_!" Bender barked at her. "I can kill creatures however I like!"

"Where did these rats come from, Professor?" Hermes questioned him.

"I don't know, Hermes." Farnsworth replied to him. "But we can't resume our meeting until they are all gone." Cubert and Dwight ran into the room. They saw the sight.

"Oh no." Cubert said. Farnsworth and Hermes came to them.

"Cubert," He began. "Are these your rats?"

"Are these yours, son?" Hermes asked.

"Because if they are yours," Zoidberg stated. " _Boy_ , you will be in _trouble_! We were having a meeting until your rats…"

"Be quiet, Zoidberg!" Farnsworth interrupted. "Let the boy talk."

" _Sorry_!" They looked at the kids again. Farnsworth put his hands on his hips.

"Well, boy? I'm waiting! Explain yourself.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Cubert apologized. "The rats were in my backpack and leapt out." Hermes looked at his son.

" _Son_? Are they yours?" Dwight shook his head.

" _Nope_ pops! They're not mine. I would never do a thing like this to Cubert."

" _Aw_!" Zoidborg awed. "You, Dwight, are a true friend."

" _Zoidberg_!" Farnsworth shouted. Zoidberg frowned, and sighed.

"Sorry, sir."

" _Well, Cubert_ ," Farnsworth began. "I don't know if you did it, but, go to your room anyway. Both boys were shocked.

" _What_?!" Cubert questioned. "But Dad, that's so unfair. I didn't do it!"

"Well, _someone_ did, but I still want you to go to your room. I'll have Hermes call his wife to pick up Dwight."

"LaBarbara is at a Halloween party." Hermes said. "But, she should be back by now. She went as a sexy stripper."

"But, Dad, Randy…"

" _GO!"_ Cubert sighed.

"Yes, Dad." He slowly went off to his room. Dwight followed his crestfallen friend.

"He's right, you know." Zoidberg told the Professor. "You were being really unfair to him without some evidence."

" _Zoidberg_! You don't tell me how to raise my clone." Zoidberg felt ashamed.

"Yes, sir."

"I don't care if that brat is guilty or not." Bender said. "He still should be yelled at."

"Well, I still feel sorry for the boy." Amy stated. "If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it."

"Enough chitchat." Farnsworth said to everyone. "Let's just eliminate these rats."

"Did the PE crew get rid of the rats?" Dwight asked Cubert the next morning on the bus ride to school."

"Eventually." Cubert told him. "They didn't get rid of them themselves. They had to call a rat exterminator for that."

"Oh. I'm sorry that you got blamed for it." Cubert sighed.

"I'm sorry that my father didn't believe me."

"Well, he's older then you. He must think these are the things that we kids do." Cubert sighed again.

"Yeah. I don't know why. Not all kids are like that. It's so unfair that adults automatically assume that of us." Dwight sighed as well.

"I hear you."

"Adults didn't really believe kids in the past; they don't really belieive them now."

"Yeah; it's a shame all right."

" _Yo, clone boy_!" Randy called to Cubert when they were at their lockers. His friends were with him, all giggling. "Did you like the presents I left in your backpack yesterday?"

"You know I didn't, Randy." Cubert told him. "That was uncool." Randy faked his disappointment.

" _Aw_ , but besides the dead one, I gave you pets. You should be thanking me."

"You didn't do me a favor Randy, it was a prank, like you always do. A mean, cruel, heartless prank. My father had to call a rat exterminator to get rid of the live ones." Cubert looked at his locker.

"Locker, open." He said.

" _Locker, open_." A female voice repeated, coming from the locker.

The locker opened and Cubert gasped as a Jack-in-the-Box leapt out at him. Randy and the other boys laughed. Cubert got mad.

" _That's it_!" He turned to Randy. "I'm tired of you humiliating me. Well, not anymore! I swear I will get my revenge on you, Randy Brandy." He took out his books, told his locker to close, and marched off. _"I SWEAR IT_!"

" _I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY_!" Randy shouted. He and his buddies all laughed again. Dwight went after Cubert.

"How did Randy put that in there?" Dwight wanted to know as they were walking to class. "It only opens to the owner's voice, and the principal."

"Randy must've disguised his voice by an app." He told him.

"Oh. There's an app for everything nowadays, isn't there?"

"Yes, Dwight. Yes, there is. This is the 31st century; it's not really surprising."

"Yeah, I don't get why kids before us could live." Cubert shrugged.

"Me neighter." Dwight then changed the subject.

"How are you going to get your revenge?"

"I don't know, Dwight, but I will figure out something. The creep must pay."

"Have you figured something out yet?" Dwight asked on the ride home.

"For what?" Cubert questioned. "For my Halloween costume?"

"No. Revenge on Randy for the locker thing this morning and all of the other pranks he pulled on you."

" _Crap_! You know what? With school and the test we had today, I forgot about that. I don't have any idea on what I'm going to do."

"Well, since you brought it up, what are you going to dress up as for Halloween? I'm going as a DJ."

"Didn't you dress as a DJ last year?"

"I can be a DJ two years in a row."

"I guess. I don't know what I'm going to be. I don't know if I'm going to go Trick or Treating this year." This surprised Dwight.

" _What_? What do you mean? You love Trick or Treating. We're teenagers; this might be one of our last years, or the last." Cubert sighed.

"I know, but if Randy sees me, he'll steal my candy, and bully me."

"You can't let Randy stop you."

"I know. I just don't know. I mean I want to, it's complicated."

"You'll make a decision, Cubert. I know you will."

" _Dad_?" Cubert asked him that night. "Can I go see the Halloween costumes?"

"Oh, yeah." His dad remembered. "It's that time of year again when kids disobeys the 'Stanger Danger' saying so they can get candy. I'll go get them all in the attic, all right?"

"Thanks, Dad." He then saw Zoidberg walk past. " _Zoidberg_?" Zoidberg walked in.

"You called?"

"As a matter a fact, yes I did. I want you to go get all of Cubert's Halloween costumes from out of the attic. I was going to do it myself, but since you walked past, I'll let you do it. I was going to ask you anyways." Zoidberg sighed.

"Oh, why did you walk past, Zoidberg? _Why_?" He walked off.

As Cubert waited for Zoidberg, he thought of an idea. I know! I'll wear something so scary that'll make Randy pee his pants! He'll never bully me ever again! He laughed in his mind. It's perfect! Oh, how I love Halloween.

"Here you go." Zoidberg said as he poured all of the small Halloween costumes onto the floor. "That's all we have."

"Thanks, Zoidberg." Cubert thanked him.

"You're welcome, young Cubert. You're much nicer than your father and the rest of the crew." Zoidberg left, and Cubert searched for the 'perfect' costume.

He came back to Zoidberg minutes later with disappointment. Zoidberg noticed this.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"Are those all the costumes we have for me?" Zoidberg nodded.

"Yes, I believe I told you that."

"Well, they're all lamerama. I want a costume with a mask that's so scary, it'll make Randy wet his pants." Zoidberg was confused.

"Who's Randy?"

"Randy Brandy. He tortures me everyday at school, and I had enough. I'm going to scare him so much that he won't bully me ever again. But I can't, not with these lamerama costumes."

"Well, I'm sorry. If they're 'lamerama, then why don't you go shopping for a Halloween costume?"

"I guess I have to."

Cubert and his father hovered from store to store in the professor's hover car to buy a costume, but none of them satisfied Cubert.

" _That's it_!" The professor said. "We went to all of the stores in all of New, New York to search for a scary Halloween costume, but none of them satisfied you one bit. Either get a costume from Headquarters, or don't even wear a costume when you go Trick or Treating. You can go as yourself."

"But, Dad, that's lamerama. The whole point of Trick or Treating is dressing up and getting candy. It won't be fun if everybody went as themselves." The professor sighed.

"I guess not, but we aren't going costume shopping anymore." Cubert sighed. He crossed his arms across his chest.

" _Fine_! I'll wear one of the lamerama costumes we already have." Farnsworth smiled in the rearview mirror.

" _That's_ the spirit!"

Suddenly, Cubert saw a little store called 'Extremely Scary Halloween Masks Shop' outside. He pressed himself against the window to get a better look. Huh? That wasn't there before, or was it, and they missed it?

" _Dad! Dad_! Stop; there's another store we didn't try yet!" Farnsworth shook his head.

"Oh, no! Now, we're almost back. If you want to go, you can go yourself. I'll give you money when we get back." Cubert sighed again, sitting back on the seat.

"Yes, Dad."

Cubet parked his hover board by the shop. He had gone out again after his father dropped him off at home. He jumped off, picked it up, an entered the store. He was met with a recording of a banshee's scream as soon as he entered. He looked around. Halloween decors were everywhere, along with Halloween masks and costumes.

" _Cool_!" He observed. "I'm sure to find something here!" He went to the front desk.

" _Hello?"_ He called. "Is anyone here? _Hello!_ I like to buy a mask! I want to be scary. _Hello!_ "

Then suddenly a man appeared from out of nowhere behind the front desk. Cubert looked at him, eyes wide. Did he just rise up from the floor? The man was also pale, and transparent. Was he a ghost?

" _Whoa,_ kid!" He said. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you going to buy something or what? _Hello?_ Are you alright, kid?" Cubert went back into reality.

"Oh, yes, yes I want to buy something."

"What mask do you want?

"I don't want just anything. I want something truly, and extremely terrifying."

"Alright. I'll go and get the scariest masks we have right now. Be back in a minute." The man disappeared. Cubert waited.

A minute later, he came back, and put the stuff on the table. "Well? Anything you like?" Cubert looked at each and every one of them. He looked back at the man, shaking his head.

"These aren't scary enough." The man frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. These are the scariest we have. If you don't like any of these, you can go to another store."

"But, I went to every store in New, New York, and I've found nothing." The man then shrugged.

"Sorry then, afraid I can't help you." Cubert sighed and frowned.

"I understand." He turned to go. "Thanks for your help." He was about to go when something caught his eye. It was a devil mask, but it wasn't the mask that caught his attention, it was the writing on the wrapper it was in. "Wait, what's this?"

"No." The man warned. "Don't look at that. That's not for sale." But it was too late. Cubert took it off the rack and looked at it.

"The Demon Mask?" He read the wrapper. "Wear this and it'll turn into the worst fears of whomever you're scaring." He looked at the man. "Does this really work?" The man hesitated.

"Well,"

"Does it work?" He repeated. The man gulped and nodded.

"Indeed it does. But, I wouldn't buy it if I were you." The mask turned into a rat's head, and Cubert almost dropped it in fright. He looked at the price, and put the right amount on the counter. "I'll buy it." The man shook his head.

"You don't want it." Cubert was confused.

"Why?"

"You just don't. You don't know what's it capable of."

"What do you mean? It's just a mask."

"But, you can buy all of these other masks in the store."

"But, I don't want any other mask. I want this."

"It's too risky."

"I want to scare someone, and this will do. Whatever it does, I can handle it. Please, I'm not leaving without this mask." He sighed. " _Fine;_ I'll leave." The man smiled.

"Good. Then good day."

"Good day." Cubert was about to leave, when he took the mask, and ran off.

" _Hey!_ " The man shouted. He chased after Cubert.

Cubert ran out of the store. The man was about to chase him down, when customers came in, all wanting Halloween masks. The man had to catch him later. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late. The man went back to his desk.

Cubert jumped back onto his hover board, and hovered home.

" _Dr. Zoidberg!_ " Cubert said to him as soon as he entered. "Check out my new mask!" He took out his mask, and put it on. "What do you think?" Zoidberg looked at him and screamed in terror. Cubert's mask had turned into his worst fear; a shutting and opening lobster trap. He threw up his claws, running away. Cubert took off his mask, laughing. He then stopped. He couldn't wait to scare Randy tomorrow!

" _There's Randy_!" Dwight announced to Cubert while they were out Trick or Treating the next night. He was in his DJ costume and Cubert was wearing the mask. Cubert had worn a Darth Vader costume at school, and saved the demon mask for Trick or Treating and for Randy. Dwight pointed to the bully, dressed as a skeleton, and his friends, a masked figure with a fake chainsaw, and a Frankenstein, stealing some little kids' candy from their bags. Dwight and Cubert went over to them.

"Give us back our candy!" A kid in a teddy bear costume pleaded. By him were a lion, and an elephant.

"'Give us back our candy!'" Randy mocked him. "Tough luck! If you wanted your candy, you shouldn't have crossed my path."

"I can't help whose path I cross."

"That's right; it's fate. And fate is telling me to take all of your guy's candies."

"Well, fate is wrong then. It's wrong to take little kids' candy."

"Fate is right to me." He and his buddies laughed.

" _Hey, Randy!"_ Cubert said to him. "You better give those kids back their candies if I were you." Randy laughed.

"And who's going to stop me? _You,_ clone boy?" He looked at him and screamed. The mask has transformed to the face of his mother! "Mom?" Cubert put his hands on his hips, acting like Randy's mom, also impersonating her voice. "That's right young man. You better give those kid's back their Halloween candy, or else." Randy shivered in fright. "Do it, Randy!"

"Y-Yes, Mom." He scooped the stolen candy from out of his bucket, and gave them all back to the right kid.

"You're done?" Cubert asked, seconds later. Randy nodded. "Good, now go home."

" _But, Mom_ , I'm still Trick or Treating with my friends."

" _GO HOME_!" Randy panicked.

"Yes, Mom!" He then ran home. Cubert looked at Randy's buddies, transforming in each of their fears. " _YOU ALL GO HOME TOO_!" Randy's friends, nodded, all afraid. They all ran off, screaming.

"Nice work." Dwight told him.

"Thanks." Cubert thanked him in his regular voice. "But, it's all thanks to the mask. Now, let's go Trick or Treating." Dwight nodded, and the two went to a house.

" _TRICK OR TREAT_!" Both Dwight and Cubert said as the door opened. A woman and two kids were on the other side. The woman had a basket of candy.

"Give me the candy!" Cubert demanded the woman in the raspy voice. "Give them to me now!" Dwight nudged Cubert.

" _Cubert!_ " He scolded. "Be nice!" The woman scooped them some candy, and gave some to each boy's bag.

"Thanks." Dwight thanked her.

" _Mommy!"_ The boy whined, clinging to his mom. Cubert's face has transformed into a spider. "That kid's scaring me."

"Oh, don't fret, Andrew." The mom assured him. "It's just a mask. A pretty creepy mask, but a mask just the same. No need to be frightened." Cubert knelt down to the kids.

"Hey, kids," He said to them. "Why aren't you out Trick or Treating? Too chicken?"

" _Cubert_!" Dwight snapped.

"No." The girl said. "We were bad, so Mommy canceled Halloween for us this year. We can't even dress up, so Mommy's not wearing a costume either to make us feel better." Cubert pretended to show pity.

" _Aw,_ you were bad. Too bad, you're missing on all the fun. _BOO_!" The boy had tears in his eyes, and hugged his mom as Cubert laughed. " _Mommy!_ " Dwight couldn't believe his friend just did that.

" _Young man_!" The mom snapped. "You should be ashamed! He's a little boy." Cubert also scared the girl, who also burst into tears, He then ran of, cackling all the way.

" _I SHOULD CALL THE COPS ON YOU_!" The mom shouted after him. Dwight looked at her.

"I'm sorry." he said to her. "I don't know what came over him. He's usually really nice. _Happy Halloween_!" Dwight went after Cubert. The mom resumed comforting her two kids.

"Cubert, that wasn't very nice." Dwight told his friend when he caught up with him. "The mom said she should've called the cops on you."

" _Oh, Dwight_." Cubert told his friend. "It's Halloween. She only said that to scare you."

"I don't think so. She sounded serious." Cubert only shrugged.

" _Whatever."_

Cubert and Dwight went from house to house. He also egged some houses, smashed pumpkins, and teepee'd houses.

"Maybe we should go home." Dwight said. "We're scaring people."

"Yeah. But it's Halloween. We're suppose to scare people." Dwight shook his head.

"Not this much. You're going overboard. That mask is too scary. If you want to Trick or Treat a bit more, you should at least take your mask off."

" _No_! My mask is apart of my costume."

"But, Cubert…" Cubert turned to him.

"I SAID _NO!_ " Dwight shivered.

"Cubert, you're scaring me."

" _Whatever_!" Cubert ran off.

" _CUBERT_!" Dwight ran after him.

The boys came back to Planet Express at ten thirty.

"Boys, you're late." Professor Farnsworth told them as soon as they entered.

"Sorry, Mr. Farnsworth." Dwight told him. "We would've been here sooner, but Cubert just wanted candy."

"Well, as long you're home. That's fine by me. I'll go call your father, Dwight, so he can drive you home."

"Okay, thanks." The professor then left. Dr. Zoidberg came into the room.

"Hey, Cubert." He spoke. "Can I have some of your candy? We had a lot of Trick or Treaters tonight, so all of the candy here is long gone."

" _MY CANDY_!" Cubert hissed at him. The lobster screamed, and ran off. Cubert began eating his candy. Dwight went to him.

" _That's the last straw_!" He told him. "You need to take that mask off." Cubert sighed.

" _Fine_!" He stood up, and tried to take it off. Only, he couldn't. "I can't." Dwight rolled his eyes.

"Cubert, you can drop the act. It's getting old." Cubert looked at him.

"I'm not kidding, Dwight. I really can't take this mask off." He started hyperventilating. " _I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF, I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF!_

"Okay, _chill,_ dude." Dwight assured him. "Let me help you." He went over to him, and tried to yank it off. Cubert screamed.

" _Stop it,_ you're hurting me!"

"Sorry. Man, this mask is hard. I can't…" His eyes then widened. "It feels like skin; real skin." Cubert was confused.

" _What?_ But it can't be! It's just a mask."

"It doesn't _feel_ like a mask anymore." He looked for the lining, but didn't see any. "I don't see any lining ether."

" _What_?" Cubert looked for a lining as well. He also felt his skin. "I don't believe this. I don't want to stay this way." He screamed. " _I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY!_ " He turned and knelt down to Dwight. "Please, Dwight, you got to help me." Dwight backed up, frightened as well.

"I-I don't know what to do, man." Sobs escaped from Cubert.

" _PLEASE! I' M SCARED!"_

"I-I'm sorry." Farnsworth, Hermes, and the other members of Planet Express crew came in.

"What's all this fuss about?" Professor Farnsworth wanted to know.

"Dad," Dwight told his father. "We can't get Cubert's costume off." The Professor looked at his son. "That's what this is about."

" _Dad!" Cubert sobbed. "Please, help me!"_

"Alright, Daddy will fix this, son." He went over to him, and pulled at his mask and pulled.

" _Man_ ," He said a minute later. "This mask just wants to stay on. I can't seem to get it off."

" _DAD_!" Cubert yelled. Farnsworth soothed his son.

"It's alright, son. I'll find a way. That mask will come off of you tonight, I swear."

An hour after Dwight had left, the mask was still on. The professor, and even the Planet Express crew tried everything, and couldn't take it off. Even Nibbler tried biting it off. Professor Farnsworth sighed, giving up.

"Son, it's late. Why don't you just go to bed? You can wear that mask to school tomorrow."

"No, Dad." Cubert said to him. "I can't wear this tomorrow. I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"You wore a costume to school today."

"That was different."

"He's right." Dr. Zoidberg told him. "This was Halloween. Tomorrow's the first day of November. No one is going to wear a cos…" The professor just looked at him. Dr. Zoidberg sighed. "Why are you talking, Zoidberg?" The Professor looked back at his son, and knelt down.

" _Look, son_ , I don't know what to tell you. Just tell them that the mask won't come off. You can do that, can't you?" Cubert sighed.

"I guess." The professor petted him.

"Good. Glad we're at an understanding." He stood up. "Now, let's go home."

At home, Cubert, in his pajamas, looked at himself in the mirror. "Will this be my face forever now?"

"Yes." Answered a raspy voice. Cubert screamed.

" _Who-who_ are you?" He wanted to know. The voice laughed.

"Why, Cubert, you know me. I'm the mask."

"But, that's impossible. Masks aren't alive."

"I am, or at least I will be. You see Cubert, each day that you wear me, I will get stronger and take control of you. Wear me two weeks in a row, and I'll take full control. You can never get me off." He laughed and laughed. Cubert turned off the lights and went to bed.

"I'll get you off of me, you'll see."

"Oh, no, Cubert; _you'll_ see." The mask laughed again as Cubert went to sleep.

" _Rise and shine_!" Professor Farnsworth announced the next morning, pulling back the curtains in his son's room. "Time to get up son; it's a beautiful November morning!" He saw that Cubert was still in his mask. "Oh, I see you're still in your mask. Well, come up, or you're be late to school." Cubert got up, and hissed at his father, making him cringe.

"I'm up, father!" He hissed like a snake. He got out of bed and went off.

"Man, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Cubert hissed again, and Professor Farnsworth once again, hissed at him.

" _Hey, Cubert_!" Fry greeted him as he, Bender, and the rest of the crew, pass him by the bus stop. "Still got that mask on, huh?"

"Your dad is seriously going to send you in that?" Bender asked. Couldn't get it off, half-pint? At least you have it on for Halloween next year." He then laughed. Cubert hissed at him.

" _Can it_ , buckets of bolts!" Cubert shouted in his raspy voice. Bender then had tears in his eyes.

"That's hurtful."

"Well, _tough_! Now as you excuse me, I'm going to be late for school!" And with that, he stomped off. Amy was concerned.

"Is he alright, Professor?" She wanted to know when they were at headquarters. "Cubert doesn't seem himself."

"I know." Professor Farnsworth said. "He's rude, and it's not because he's a teenager. I think something's going on with him. He started acting this way due to the mask. I think it's possessed by the demon or something. That's why his voice changed."

" _Oh_!" Bender spoke. "I thought it was puberty." The professor looked at his crew.

"Now, those of you who stays behind me today, they'll help me figure what's up. We're going to get to the bottom of this, and I will get my son back."

"Well, not me." Bender said. "I'm not going to help that brat. I'm going. Where's that package, professor, and where are we going?"

"Well, that was easy. Now, I just need some other people."

" _Hey, dude_!" Dwight greeted him on the school bus. He saw the mask was still on. "I see the mask is still on your face."

"Shut up." The raspy voice Cubert told him.

" _Ouch_ ; that hurts."

"I said, _shut up_!" Dwight held up his hands in defense.

" _Okay, okay_ ; I'm shutting up." Cubert saw that the other kids were looking at him.

" _What_? What are you kids staring at?" The kids turned back around, and resumed what they were doing. Dwight didn't talk to Cubert for the rest of the flight.

At school, Cubert was acting up due to the mask. He pulled at a kid's hair. He pulled the fire drill. He turned on the sprinklers in science. He started a food fight. He even picked a fight with Randy, even when Randy wasn't bullying him. Cubert had detention.

"Detention is stupid." Cubert said to the teacher. "I want to go home."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you did all of those heinous acts." The teacher said to him.

"Well, you should've thought of that before those heinous crimes." Cubert mocked him.

"Don't mock me!"

"well, whoopee do! I only did those because my brain not functioning completely yet; I'm just a kid. My brain won't be fully developed until I'm 25!"

" _Okay_ ," The detention teacher said an hour later. "Detention's over. You can tell you parents to pick you up."

" _Finally!"_ Cubert said. "I thought detention would last forever." The other kids grabbed their stuff, and stormed out. Cubert was about to leave, when he saw something in the corner of his eyes in the teacher's pockets. He went closer to get a closer look. It was a lighter. This gave him an idea. He whistled, slowly going over to him. When he was close enough, he grabbed it, and took off. The teacher noticed, and ran after him.

"HEY; COME BACK YOU! YOU CAN'T SMOKE YET; THIS ISN'T HIGH SCHOOL!"

Cubert lit the fire, and threw it on the floor. The carpet caught fire, and it began to spread. Cubert laughed wickedly.

" _THERE_ YOU ARE!" He heard a voice; Cubert turned around, and couldn't believe it. It was the man from the mask shop. In his hands were a bucket of holy water and an empty jar. The man's eyes widened, He had to hurry, otherwise the school will burn to the ground! The man ran towards him, and threw the bucket of holy water on Cubert. It also doused the flames. Cubert screamed, and a ghostly image of the devil shot out, screaming like a banshee. The man opened the lid of the jar, and scooped the spirit, and shut the lid, trapping the spirit inside. The spirit screamed in pain, and vanished. Cubert stood up.

"W-what happened?" He wanted to know in his normal voice. The man looked at him.

"It's okay." He told him. "Your mask was possessed by a demon, but I caught its sprit in this special jar where it can't escape. I'll figure out what to do with it back at the shop. It's alright. You can take the mask off now." Cubert took his mask off. He smiled.

"That dreaded mask is off, finally!" He looked at the man. "Thank you." He then was confused. "But, how did you know where I was?"

"I installed a tracking device in your mask." The man replied. "I would've come here sooner, but I got busy with customers wanting to buy masks for Halloween. I got so busy that I forgot until this afternoon. I'm glad I got here in time before you got charged with arson. Now, you better go and call your folks so that they come pick you up. I bid you farewell." He then left. Cubert hesitated, and then went to find a phone.

Professor Farnsworth picked him up in the ship with the crew. Cubert ran up to hug him.

"I'm glad you got the dreaded mask off, son." Farnsworth said to him.

"Me too." Cubert agreed. "And I'm sorry for detention, and the way that I've been acting."

"It's not your fault, son. You were being controlled by an evil demon."

"Of course it's his fault!" Bender said. "It's always his fault!"

"Bender, shush."

"Dwight will be delighted to hear that you're safe and that you got that mask off." Hermes told him.

"Now, let's go home." The professor spoke. "We had enough of a fright these last few days. My chefbot baked us some cupcakes."

"Yeah!" Cubert agreed. He looked at Hermes. "Can Dwight come over and have one, too?"

"Sure." Hermes agreed. "We can call him using the ship's phone." And so they flew all the way back to headquarters for cupcakes, friends, and for Cubert to tell of his frightening experience with the demon mask.


End file.
